


abo垂耳执事

by ufhewfesak



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufhewfesak/pseuds/ufhewfesak
Summary: 这种疼痛是陆上锦无法理解的。他只觉得发情期应该做爱来缓解不适。





	abo垂耳执事

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我是麟潜，新建用户名总是重名，瞎打的倒是通过了。这是垂耳执事第25章省略部分

这种疼痛是陆上锦无法理解的。他只觉得发情期应该做爱来缓解不适。  
“我想你了。”陆上锦声线低沉温和，如同诱使航船迷失的灯塔幻影，沙漠里引人深陷的海市蜃楼，贴着言逸的耳畔一步步引他沦陷。  
皮肤白皙，双腿细长笔直，尾骨上顶着一朵蓬的兔尾巴。陆上锦轻轻抚摸他的尾巴根，言逸跪伏在床上，被反抓着双手按住，双腿被陆上锦分开，红润干净的后穴里被灌了一股冰凉的润滑液，两根手指挤进来扩张。  
“锦哥......这样痛......"言逸双手被反剪着抓住，无力反抗，眼睛湿润回头望着陆上锦，颤声乞求，“我不想做，你抱我一会儿吧。〃  
“不痛，很快就好。”陆上锦俯身吻他皮肤透出的清晰的脊骨轮廓，一寸一寸吻到颤抖的尾巴尖，恶劣地咬他的尾巴。  
“唔！”言逸身子猛地一颤，鼻尖小幅度抖动，眼睑发红，双手仍被陆上锦扣在背后腰窝，腿间粉红干净的性器胀大抬头，被陆上锦攥在手里撸了撸。  
“不痛，别怕，我不让你痛。”陆上锦耐心哄慰，扶着粗大猩红的性器抵在言逸嫩窄的穴口，插进半个头去。  
扩张松软的小穴立刻惧怕地收紧了。  
“不怕，乖。”陆上锦轻轻抚摸翘在面前的小尾巴，“放松一点。”  
在床上陆上锦还没温柔至此过。  
言逸呜咽着努力放松后穴，粗大得恐怖的一根肉棒缓缓挤进肠肉里，筋脉摩擦过脆弱肠壁，缓缓撑开填满了整个身体。  
“好疼……我没力气，我真没力气做……锦哥……”言逸努力吞进陆上锦整根性器，已经耗尽了所有体力，无力地软在床上，只靠陆上锦的手提着他借几分力。  
被抑制剂压制的发情似乎被唤醒，骨髓中的疼痛未消失，又出现了一种渴待的交媾欲望。  
跪爬的姿势更显得言逸腰腹纤细，陆上锦把他抱起来，托着双腿掂了掂。  
“啊！痛，吃不下，不要全插进去……”言逸尖叫着抓住陆上锦的手，用力撑着不让自己身子往下坠，却实在没有力气，身体坠下，被坚硬粗大的性器从下至上彻底贯穿，直接捅进了生殖腔。  
陆上锦抱着言逸上下抽插，小兔子的身体被楔在自己胯下的硬物上，浑身浮起一层涔涔的薄汗，白皙的臀肉被冲撞发红，红肿的穴口吞着一根庞然大物。  
言逸蓦然哭出来，紧紧抱着陆上锦，指尖抓在陆上锦背上留下几道淡红的指甲印。  
“锦哥……什么时候才能……不欺负我……”


End file.
